1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to decoys. Particularly, the invention relates to an automated decoy system.
2. Background Information
The existing decoy technology and products are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. A need therefore exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.